The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems and, more particularly, to a reactor system that may be used with a gasifier to improve the efficiency of the gasification system and to adjust the composition of the final product gas.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a gaseous mixture consisting primarily of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, a gasification system may include one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and water or steam to produce syngas. The syngas may be used for power generation, chemical production, or any other suitable application. Prior to use, the syngas may be cooled in a syngas cooler and treated in a gas treatment system.